


Better a false hope than no hope at all

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Headcanon of the Runners lying to the rest of the Gladers to keep them from giving up. An insight into one of the runners.





	Better a false hope than no hope at all

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 20 minutes and it's fairly short. But still good fun, exploring the background characters are always good fun.

Stephen swears he’s already seen this corridor of this place. Sure, everyone’s only been here a month but this wall _was_ always here. It didn’t change. Hell, he’d say there’s no change at all, the section _has_ no changes.

“Shucking hell,” he mutters before making another turn.”And there’s that wall, seen it done it.”

 

It’s a dead end, all that’s new to see is the increase in ivy on these walls, there’s literally nothing else that’s new. So far, all Stephen can say is that it’s the pattern of _left, right, straight, left, left_ from a few weeks ago. As he continues to jog, all he thinks about is _how  the shuck are they supposed to tell the others?_ Every runner has been running this place a little over half a year. At this point, they might as well have memorized the shuck place already.

 

Then he sees another runner, and he’s running from _something._ Stephen has no intention on finding out at this point. They’ve seen those _things_ a few times and there’s that, but he wants to know anyways.

 

“Hey you! Shank! Where ya running to?” he yells as he follows the boy.

The kid turns around and comes back, running towards him. Not a good sign.

 

“Nothing new. We _already_ mapped this entire place. I’m going back.” the kid says.

“Same here. But what’d we tell those shanks? _We’ve seen this already, there’s probably no exit!_ ” he replies back.

“We make something up, c’mon, let’s go.”

 

“We think we’ve found a lead. Tell them, Stephen.” Adam says to the Gladers. There’s a pause.

“Well, go on, tell them. _About that wall._ ”

“There’s a new corridor that we’ve managed to locate, it’s our new lead to the exit. We should be able to map it out soon.” it’s all he can improvise and the other boys seem optimistic and they leave the two runners alone for them to go make the new maps.

 

It’s the traditional greenie party and Stephen just wants to disappear. He’s never lied to these guys and he feels as if they’ll find out about the lie. Hell, Adam made him _tell_ Nick and George the same information. It was awful lying Just then, a Track-hoe comes over carrying over Gally’s recipe comes over to him with a question. It’s his friend, Wes, always the one he could actually talk to around here.

 

“How long are you going to do this to them?” Wes asks quietly.

“Until we find an exit? I don’t know! There’s no exit, from what I see, we’re stuck here forever.” he spits back. It’s aggravating running through the same walls everyday. Wes _should know this._ He’s been ranting to the track hoe for months now.

“Hold it hold it. We’re fine. We’ll get out someday alright? There’s an exit, in there. We’re close, just don’t give in for us all, alright?”

“How much longer then? I’m sick of this.”

“Can’t give up now can you? Who volunteered to be a runner again? Slinthead.”

OK the track hoe has a point, he did volunteer the first chance he got. Stephen thinks that if he could back in time, his past self is not going to volunteer. It’s a terrible decision he’ll regret for the rest of his life. If he could go back in time, he's never doing this again. 

"Alright, I get you." 

"Good that. Have fun running tomorrow. Tell me if you see something new." Wes says as he gets up and leaves. It's nice, they do have hope. Who knows maybe they'll find the exit tomorrow.

 


End file.
